Forever
by AphroditeG
Summary: Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward. Are they meant to be forever?


Forever

1

"Edward", said Bella and waited to catch up her breath then, she again said: "don't leave please don't". She said the last words while fighting her tears. She was not a girl who would cry in front of everyone, but with Edward close to her all her walls would crumble down upon. After all this that happened during the evening, she had the right to cry even it meant embarrassing herself.

Edward turned back; swiftly he came across Bella, lifted her up and carried her into his car, then with a typical Edward Cullen style way he replied "yes what is it?",

"Umm well where are we going?"

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward frowned upon. Bella literally stammered with Edward's counter questions. She was still feeling dizzy with all that was going on. She somewhat replied, "I lo-love you on-only Edward. The-there has been no one eve-ever except you-you in my life an-and..."

"Ssshhhh", Edward cupped her lips with his icy cold hands. Bella felt a chill ran through her whole being which always happened to her whenever he touched her. She was getting used to it now and without this chill she felt some spark missing in her life. Without him everything was cloudy, foggy. She never knew if your love could really make you blind, but it really could make your brains go dizzy, knees go weak and heart beat like it will come out of your chest any time. "Bella I know you love me only and are sorry for shouting at you in front of all my family. You don't deserve that I am sorry", he broke down and the car came to a halt with a screeching sound. Bella could actually see him crying without the tears; as if he was crying a tearless heart-wrenching sob.

"Edward", she softly whispered in his ears, "don't be. You haven't done anything to be sorry. Now listen I am giving you the right to scold me, shout at me when I am wrong. Okay? Now don't do this to yourself please."

"No it's not okay. It was not your fault if some creepy werewolf would try to kiss you. It's my insecurity, my fears that made me shout at you. I am afraid of losing you again Bella. I don't want to lose you just want to be reassured that you are mine. Are you mine Bella?"

"Always", Bella smiled.

"We belong with each other," Edward said with his usual boyish grin. Bella could see his perfect face now looking more perfect in happiness. Who would have said that he was crying invisible tears just a few moments ago?

2

At night Bella visualized Edward's Greek-god like face and instantly she felt herself blushing. His touch, his kiss, and remembering his arms made her cheeks red. Everything about him attracted her to some infinite plane of happiness, and then suddenly Jacob's head popped up in her mind. She felt a surge of sudden hatred. She couldn't erase from her mind the image of Jake trying to force her to be with him. "How can you force me Jake? What about being best friends? Best friends don't hurt like you did. They don't fill their friend's lovers mind against them. The way you caused a rift between us, I can never forgive you Jake." Bella shouted at the empty wall in front of her. The cold silence disturbed her. She turned around to go back to her bed. But the sight chilled her. She froze. Jake was standing in front of the window next to the bed.

"Bella I am..." Bella stopped him in the middle. "I am glad that you heard everything. Just don't Jake. Don't. Go away. Why have you come here even? After all these that happened how can you come?"

"I know I shouldn't have, but I had no choice miss swan. I am sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you, but Bella I want the best for you."

"What best you are talking about Jake? If you want the best for me, then stop jeopardizing my life. Stop playing with my emotions," shouted Bella.

"I played with your emotions? Huh! Guess doing well for you is not enough. You are so drowned in your so-called boyfriend's so-called love that you have forgotten everything else. You don't even know what's right for you", Jake screamed at Bella.

"Enough Jake enough I will not put up with this nonsense anymore! Leave just leave." Jacob stormed out of her room through the window. Jacob looked at the window before walking away. Bella was peering through it. She was staring at him. She shouted , "if you don't know then let me tell you that love makes people blind, but you wouldn't understand that because what you feel for me Jake is not love its selfishness rather and if you really have loved me, then you would never have been so much obsessed with this right or wrong. You would rather be blind."

"I am blind baby otherwise why would I try to destroy my best friend's love life?" saying this Jake disappeared into the endless darkness of the moonless night. Bella was shocked by the directness of his reply. She couldn't sleep that night.

3

"Wake up Bella we have reached school", Edward said in her ears. Bella rubbed her eyes and looked at him. Last night's turmoil was taking a toll on her mind and body. She felt too sleepy to talk, but managed somehow, "Jake came last night." Suddenly he gave her a sharp look and drove them away from school."Wait! Where are we going?"

"This is not the right place to discuss all this Bella", Edward grinned his usual naughty grin.

"Then where are we exactly going to discuss this?"

"At our place."

"The meadow", Bella said softly with an air of absolute confirmation. Edward smiled at her. The meadow has become their place since the day they started haunting it.

"Yes! That's everything he said!"Bella replied.

"I know how it hurts you to quarrel with your best friend all the time. I know the friendship you two share. But why Jake is suddenly behaving like that? If he loves you, then why is he hurting you?"

"Because I want the best for her", Jake shouted. Both Bella and Edward were surprised by the familiar voice. They stood to face Jacob.

"Stop this Jacob. Stop hurting Bella. Stop this idiocy now!" Edward shouted at Jacob.

"Then leave her because you are the real cause of her agony", Jacob replied sharply.

"Stop it you two", Bella cried, and Jake you know how much I suffered without him then how can you even say such things? You are supposed to my best friend." Jacob's face flushed with anger.

He said, "yes now you remind me why I came looking for you. But I forgot everything when I saw your vampire boyfriend." He gave a dirty look at Edward.

"What do you mean Jake?"

"Bella I will always love you, but I know now your happiness lies with him. Don't expect me to play all lovey-dovey with him, but for your sake I want you two to be together and yes I know how miserable you can get without him. So don't worry as from now until your vampire pack creates any trouble for me, I will stay away from you two love-birds. I won't ever thrust my feelings down on you." He looked at her then and Bella felt as if that was the longest look he had ever given her, then he went to his bike and said loudly, "bye Bella" and stormed away.

After Jacob left Bella started crying. She said dizzily, "I love you I really do Edward."

"I know Bella", Edward leaned forward and kissed her. "Then he holds her and said, "One problem solved. I never knew Jacob would show such maturity ever".

Bella replied, "Even it came as a surprise to me as well, but there will be thorns in our life. Will we ever be free of all these?"

"All these problems makes us stronger Bella and yes there will be a time when we will be able to get rid of all these, till then I love you." He kissed her again. Bella freed her face from his and said, "I love you" she paused then added "FOREVER". Edward smiled at her and replied "love you too, FOREVER."


End file.
